Light In The Darkness
by Knitting Dragon
Summary: Join Redemption and Kaylee as they make there journey to face there pasts and build a future in an uncertain world. This is a collaboration with Shadow Mewtwo 5498.
1. chapter 1

A peaceful hill above a forested valley with a river running through it to the south west.

Kaylee stood on a ridge overlooking a forested valley picking berries when something caught her eye and she turned just in time to see something crash into the forest below. She dropped her basket and started to run at an almost reckless pace down the path to the valley letting out her Butterfree to fly ahead. "Find it if you can Dustin." By the time she reaches the forest Dustin was back and leading the way. When she saw him at the center of the crash sight her heart nearly stopped as memories flooded her. That shape it was Mewtwo! The color didn't register until she fell to her knees at his side this was not the dove grey and plum colored Mewtwo of her childhood, but a charcoal and black version with yellow-orange highlights on his tail and a spiky crystal thing on one shoulder. When he opened daze eyes of a pail lavender all the changes didn't matter his was the same being who had grumbled about childish hugs and endured tea parties with bad grace.

He clutches his head and gowned.

She helps him setup yanking a vial of powdered berry concentrate from her bandolier and her canteen from her belt she soon had a generalized potion ready an presses the canteen into his paws. "What happened why did you crash? How badly are you hurt?"

"My head and leg hurt, I don't know why I crashed." He watched bemused as she shrugs out of a lightweight pack and takes out a first aid kit.

"Tell me what you do remember we should get you mobile as soon as possible." She cleans a rather nasty gash on his right leg and sprinkles it with some of the powdered berries before pulling the vial away and bandaging his leg. Seeing an odd looking stone she picks it up with a scrap of bandage and tucks it into her pocket to investigate later.

"Why didn't you use your pokédex on me?" He struggles to stand suspicion creeping in.

She helps him stand, "I knew a pokémon with your eyes when I was little if you are him or like him you are not in the dex and that is for your safety as well as the safety of any trainer who might be tracked down an questioned about you."

"With my eyes huh you think you know me?" He leans on her and lets her help him away from the crash sight.

She looks up at him, "You have his eyes and shape tho the spiky crystal thing and colors are different but he locked my memories of him with his presence as the key so I am betting you are the same being and something happened to you." She looks away. "I know anything that could make you crash is dangerous that much is for sure." They didn't get half a mile when she stills and looks around. "I have a bad feeling."

The next thing he knew she was helping him settle with his back against a tree. "I think I was called Shadow Mewtwo."

"Rest and stay still for me okay let me take care of whatever is coming." She hands him her only max potion. "If anything happens to me use this and run." Kaylee stands and turns to face to approaching power that made the very air trimble placing herself squarely between it and Shadow Mewtwo. She looks up into the eyes of Arceus herself and stands firm.

" **Move mortal. The creature of chaos must die!** "

Kaylee shakes her head, "By your own teachings I will not he is lost and injured. I will not give him over to harm not even to you my goddess."

 **" Do you not realize he will kill everything! "**

"My goddess I cannot control what he may do only what I will do." Kaylee looks up at Arceus unflinching in her choice. At her quite words and calm determination the stone in her pocket radiates dark light healing Shadow Mewtwo.

Arceus looks down on the child who dared to defy her five feet two inches with golden eyes and more courage and honor than most adults. **" Then perish with him foolish mortal. "** This time Arceus's voice held a hint of pity if not mercy. As she lunched Judgment.

A swirling wall of darkness rose before Kaylee as Shadow Mewtwo stepped past her. _" Do not_ _harm the girl_!"

Kaylee smiles slightly. "Arceus creator of life and light a being without your spark cannot protect. Can you not consider Redemption?" She places a gentle hand on Shadow Mewtwo's back.

Shadow Mewtwo looks away. "I may not be evil but whosoever controls the Shadownium stone controls me for it is my prison, sanctuary, and controller. If I must die here So Be It!"

Kaylee takes the glowing Stone from her pocket and looks at it. "If the stone is his controller let it be his redemption let him prove who he is without it." She offers the darkly glowing Stone up to Arceus.

Arceus looks down at her eyes softening. **"I cannot take that but you are right I cannot judge him for the choices of others. I acted in hast can you forgive me?** "

"You acted to protect there is nothing to forgive. I believe there is great danger in leaving him bound to the stone for if it falls into the hands of one willing to abuse it." She again hold it out. "Can you free him?"

Arceus nods. **"I** **must."** As the goddess turns her will on the stone it dissolves and reforms no longer dark but glowing as golden as Kaylee's eyes.

Shadow Mewtwo looks up at Arceus as the yoke of his slavery is lifted. "Not to sound ungrateful but how can I be trusted you yourself have said I am a monster born of chaos should I not be destroyed for that alone?"

Kaylee hugs him tightly and presses the glowing golden stone into his paws. "It is not the circumstances of one's birth that matter it is what one does with the gift of life." She looks up at Arceus. "Thank you Arceus."

Shadow Mewtwo bows "Kaylee please face me in battle and let me travel with you."

Arceus watches, "Be careful you two and Kaylee Shadow Mewtwo will need you more than ever if you win. The new stone is Shadowinite with it and a strong bond he will be able to mega evolve."

Kaylee Smiles at him and calls out her Persian. "I need your strength Pearl of my heart."

Shadow Mewtwo looked up at Arceus. "Thank you for a second chance at life." He nods to Kaylee. "Let's begin."

Pearl uses swift and an jumped to the side with a deft twist his shadow ball just brushing her fur.

Shadow Mewtwo was surprised by how limber Pearl was and almost didn't manage to block swift with psychic this might just be more of a battle than he had expected.

Pearl used the smoke from the blocked swift to conceal her leep up an to the side to use power gem before landing and running though the thinning smoke and to the side getting him to unknowingly turn his back to the real attack.

When the clever Persian got a solid hit on him, he fired of a psystrike without pulling his punches before he could think.

Pearl countered with the most powerful shadow ball she had ever used sapping most of the power out of his psystrike but the resulting explosion nearly knocked her off her feet. She was outclassed and knew it so did the only thing she could, she used yawn then dived to the side to avoid any attacks.

Shadow Mewtwo was genuinely caught off guard by yawn and gave into it with relief.

Kaylee throws a luxball and Shadow Mewtwo is drawn into it after shaking twice it clicked. "Pearl you are amazing!" She hugs Pearl and gives her a berry concentrate before returning her and picking up the luxball. Kaylee gives it a kiss. "Come on out Redemption."


	2. Chapter 2

Redemption came out blinking sleepily. "You won?!" He looked at her shocked.

"You were holding back until the end." She hugs him and starts patching him up again.

"Now what?" He watches her tend his rather minor wounds a little bewildered by actually being taken care of as a dear friend and not a slave.

"Now we go to my raft and maybe call Uncle Rowan." She steps back and tilts her head looking him over. "You need real rest soon."

"I could just teleport us there." He watches her put away her supplies and shoulder her pack.

"You could but we would miss out on the journey." She smiles, "Part of the gift of life is seeing the beautiful things in this world."

When they reach her raft it proved to be more a floating platform with a small cabin. "Welcome to research raft 01."

Redemption looks around. "Why are you here Kaylee?"

She looks up at the sky and then at him before sighing and giving him the truth. "I had this raft built and came on this trip because I have been running from myself. I have been slowly moving westward out of Sinnoh and recording the the pokemon and wildlife as I go."

Redemption holds out a hand in a warriors clasp. "I've learned that running from yourself is never a good thing. Make a promise with me. We promise no more running from ourselves or what we are."

She clasps his forearm. "That is a promise I can keep. I don't regret this trip I have seen and learned so much and I found you or you found me either way it was worth it."

Redemption meets her eyes and nobs.

Kaylee pulls him into a hug. When she let him go he almost smiled.

"Why don't you guys rest in the sun and I will make lunch and use the sat. phone to call Uncle Rowan."

Redemption lay on the padded deck listening to the lapping of the water as the sun soaked him in warmth.

Once lunch was ready Kaylee sat down with her back against the cabin wall and made the call she had been avoiding for far to long.

"Kaylee where are you? You missed the last two supply drops. How are you? What is wrong? Arceus above Kaylee talk to me!"

She sniffled and laughed. "I will if I can get a word in. I am fine the river was flowing faster than normal and I was farther down river than expected at the drop times. I just added an unknown pokémon to my team and need a field tech to take over the raft and an extraction."

"Lucas is on his way stay safe."

"Don't worry Uncle Rowan, I plan to be ready for war and walk in peace."

Rowan cursed and hung up after hearing that phrase his sister always said that when she knew she was in for trouble just before she ran straight toward it.

Redemption's head jerked up and his lavender eyes met Kaylee's gold as that phrase unlocked a flood of members. He looked away unable to face her in that moment when he knew all he had done and not done for the golden eyed girl who never judge him.

Kaylee stands and goes inside to pack she had seen knowledge and pain in his eyes and knew he needed a few minutes to regain his composer. She was strapping on knives and loading her bandolier with healing compounds when he came in.

"You were right you knew me more than half your lifetime ago." He looks down at his paws unsure what else to say.

She pulled him into a hug. "I know it was in your eyes when you remembered."

Redemption held her tight. "I failed you, I failed her an you still saved me. Were willing to die with me."

"Never say that you came back alive that is victory enough isn't it you're still here in spite of whatever the last eight years have held you are still here."

Redemption gently pushes her away and turns to face the door looking up. "Someone is coming and they feel hostile."

Kaylee takes her staff from its niche by the door. "How many?"

"Just two a human hostile, afraid, and a dragonite worried but not hostile yet." He sees the staff in her hands and sucks in a sharp breath.

She slings the staff to her back. "Our extraction then that would be Lucas and Patty. Uncle Rowan likely warned them to expect trouble."

"Who is Lucas?" He moved to the doorway shielding her without thinking about it.

"The son of one of my uncles lab techs he is a decent trainer a few years older than me he runs errands for Uncle Rowan and takes classes he is just a paper or two away from being a full fledged field tech."

Patty landed on the deck making the whole raft bounce and tossing a sleeping Pearl into the river in the process.

Kaylee pushed past Redemption and stormed out to yell at Lucas. "What the hell do you think you are doing you nitwit you know not to land on the raft."

Redemption only a step behind her psychically fished a hissing, spitting, Pearl out of the water while she heaps feline curses on Lucas and Patty's heads.

Lucas jumps down and tries to use his height to get the upper hand, "What is that monster and what do you think you're doing with it?"

The crack as she slapped him was shocking enough everyone froze. "If you ever call Redemption that again I will make an app for the pokétash that shows an embarrassing picture of you every time someone loses a battle just so they can say at least I am not that guy. I will get your little sister to help me find or take new pictures to update it."

Lucas backs up hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay whatever you say just don't go giving the brat ideas."

She stalks away from him and gets Pearl a towel. "Thank you for helping her out of the water Redemption I am sorry you had to see that."

Pearl stalks over to Lucas and shakes water out of her fur all over him before letting Kaylee dry her off.

"Quite alright I rather enjoy watching you back him down."


	3. chapter 3

Lucas glares at Redemption as soon as Kaylee's back is turned. "Redemption what sort of name is that."

Kaylee turns from making sure Patty didn't get hurt in the bouncy landing. "I named him Redemption because he convinced me to stop running from myself. His reasons for accepting it are his own and not yours to pick at."

"I don't like this Kaylee you disappear for months miss check in, and resupply, only to suddenly have an unknown Pokemon and need extraction. The professor was shaken by your call and I don't like any of it. Now tell me what is going on." Lucas turns his glare on Kaylee.

Redemption stepped between them. "What is going on is Kaylee used a catch phrase of her mother's to warn her uncle she may be bringing home trouble."

"An you are that trouble no doubt."

"How could I be anything else?" Redemption's mental voice held a lifetime of tired resignation and that just was not acceptable to Kaylee.

"Redemption you have never been the problem the people that want to abuse your power always have been. And Lucas stop picking on him you have seen enough in life to know better." She stocks over and shoves Lucas off the raft into the mud of the bank.

"Should I help him out?" Redemption watched Lucas struggle in the mud.

"Redemption you are free to choose your own path do what you want to." Kaley recalled Pearl and Dustin.

Redemption watches Lucas for a moment more before fishing him out of the mud. "I was made to be a monster I do not choose to be one."

"Made what do you mean made?" Lucas said while trying to scrape the mud off as he watches them.

Kaley hugs Redemption, "You are Redemption and no one will ever control you again. We can go when you are ready."

Redemption psychiatry lifts her on to Patty. "Let's go then."

Patty takes off with Redemption at her side Kaylee laugh and points out wildlife, pokémon, and fields of flowers.

Redemption practices the art of psychic invisibility when they pass over towns.

"Will Uncle Rowan recognize you?" Kaley looks over at Redemption to see him staring intently at the lake they are passing over.

"I don't know you did, but he only met me once and I looked different then." Redemption breaks off to dive and skim the lake just above the water.

"Patty please land I want to give him time to explore."

Kaley stroked Patty's neck as she landed. "Thank you Patty you are kind to indulge us."

Redemption eventually joins them. "I believe a strong psychic lives here somewhere."

Kaley looks out over the lake. "This is Lake Verity legends say that Mesprint sleeps at the bottom of the lake."

He nods, "Let's go there is no reason to disturb her rest."

"Sandgem Town and Uncle Rowan's lab are not far now." they take off Kaylee's laughter over the flock of beautifly that burst into the sky with them as though to paint it with joyous color filling the air.

Redemption turns his head watching her. "How do you do it embrace the world with an open heart."

Kaylee meets his eyes as Patty descends for a landing. "Because if I don't embrace what is wonderful about it I will see only the ugly things we know it is not always beautiful you and I but that makes the wonderful and beautiful moments more precious."

Kaley jump down as soon as Patty landed, only to be pulled into a tight hug by her uncle. "A year you run off for over a year without one word other than reports and when you do call it's about a mystery Pokemon with your mother's warning. What the hell do you think you are doing?" He shakes her gently. "What are you thinking I already lost my baby sister do you think I want to lose you too?" Rowan at last lets her go. "Now where is this mystery pokémon?"

"Did you clear the lab Uncle Rowan?" Kaylee looks around before looking up.

"Of course I did, do you think I would take risks with you using that code?"

Redemption lands dropping the psychic invisibility.

"Uncle Rowan meet Redemption." Kaylee unconsciously moves into a protective stance in front of Redemption.

Rowan paled. "Kaylee step away from the shadow legendary pokémon this instant."

"I assure you Mr. Rowan, Kaylee is in no danger from me."

Kaylee steps back tell her shoulder touches Redemption. "Not you too! I have been through this already with Arceus he has been generated freedom. He deserve the same chance as anyone else. Isn't that what you and mom always said that no pokémon can or should be blamed for choices they did not make?"

Redemption looks away as tears start to slide silently down his face. "I am sorry if I have harmed you I can't remember I have locked away most of the members of the last eight years and more for the sake of my sanity."

Rowan watched shocked and heart sick at seeing a shadow pokémon brake down like that let alone a Mewtwo. "Get him inside before we attract attention."

Kaylee takes over as soon as they are inside gently herding her uncle into the break room and making tea laced with powdered honey and berries.

"Why does everyone but Kaylee hate or fear me?"

"Too much power." Rowan stairs into his teacup as Kaylee presses a mug into Redemption's paws. "Shadow pokémon are pokémon a very evil organization has done something too, to close their hearts it messes with their moves and suppresses their free will, empathy, and conscience. They can be cured but often attack trainers trying to do so."

Redemption absently sips his tea. "Why have I not attacked Kaylee then?"

Rowan glares at him. "I don't know and that frightens me more so because you are a Mewtwo." Rowan calms a little after a gulp of tea. "Mewtwo are extremely rare the first one was made by Team Rocket about twenty years ago and enhanced clone of Mew. From what has been pieced together over the years he nearly destroyed the world when he escaped. A few more have shown up over the years it is uncertain if other groups recreated him or he made more so he wouldn't be alone but all of them seem to distrust humans and avoid them."

"So you are saying I am either a clone of a clone powerful enough to destroy the world or that I may have tried once to do so." Redemption sets down his tea giving Kaylee a worried look.

"No nothing so simple there is too much variety in the Mewtwo species to all be clones of one pokémon it is clear that whoever is making them went to the trouble to get samples from multiple Mew or if it is more than one individual making them didn't have access to samples from the same individual."

"I do not believe they ever completely succeeded in closing Redemption's heart as such he may not react as other shadow pokémon might." Kaylee offers a reassuring smile and sips her tea. "He glows far to brightly dimmed only slightly by what they did to him."

Rowan looks sick hearing this. "You still see auras you said that went away."

Redemption looks into his tea as memory swirls the the surface of his mind for a moment of a laughing Kaylee of about three demanding to be picked up and calling him pretty glowy kitty. Almost at once the image is gone again leaving an ache in his heart that told him he had lost something precious when he locked his members and only gained a sliver of it back when the first lock opened.

"I have always seen auras Uncle Rowan I just was running from myself when I told you that and when I left. I am not going to follow mother's path my life is not a coin to spend but I know and see to much to look away or turn aside when I can help."

Rowan closes his eyes and rubs them. "Then thank Arceus you have a pokémon powerful enough to destroy the world to walk beside you." He opens his eyes and meets Redemption's. "You are either the best or worse thing that could happen to her and I don't know which but she came home because of you and I am grateful for it."


	4. Chapter 4

Kaylee goes through her pack until she finds the spiked collar from when Pearl was a meowth and takes off the everstone and replaces it with her mother's locket. "Redemption can I borrow your mega stone for a minute?"

Redemption hands it to her curious what she's up to.

Rowan takes a deep breath. "You are going to need a keystone to make that work."

She puts the mega stone in the locket and snaps it shut. "I know but this way at least he can keep it on him without a hassle." She passes Redemption the collar. "I hope you don't mind it being a collar I thought it would look more masculine and be more secure than a necklace."

Redemption cradles the locket in reverent paws seeing it filled with glittering data crystals and hearing a sad slightly ironic voice from the past. "A heart full of members just in case I forget what I am fighting for." He looks up and Kaylee nods as if hearing it too.

"That locket used to hold data crystals full of family photos and pictures of places my mother had been and the pokémon an humans she met that is why it is big enough to hold your mega stone." She looks at her uncle. "May I have an updated pokédex?"

Rowan nods, "Top desk drawer on the right bring the wooden box from there as well."

Kaylee sets down her tea and runs off to get them leaving Redemption and Rowan alone for a moment.

"How much are you reading her?" Rowan stares into his teacup as if all the answers he needs are there.

"I am not actually I established a light link to maintain contact as she has a soothing quality I badly need but I have left her to the privacy of her own mind." Redemption holds the warmth of his teacup in a careful paw. He watches Rowan, "Her choices will be her own I need her sunny nature and good judgment. Even if I didn't need her I think I would stay with her even if I don't understand why."

"You handle that locket like you know what it means to her." Rowan looks at the locket still held in one paw.

"A heart full of members should be handled with care." Redemption meets Rowan's eyes as the jerk up to his. "Yes I knew Kaylee's mother, no I don't remember much about that time or before it, and yes we have met before. Now please stop mentally shouting questions at me."

Kaylee hurries back and passes Rowan the box before starting to transfer her data to the new dex. "Redemption do you want to be in the new dex. I don't plan to hide you unless you want to. I don't believe a life of hiding is really a good idea."

"You are right a life in hiding is no kind of a life at all. What do you purpose instead?" Redemption watches her intently.

"Nothing all that unusual just gather a team and challenge the league if we are public and high visibility as well as strong no one will be able to move against us without showing there hand to the world. I am afraid that strategy has its drawbacks as well we wouldn't have much privacy for one. But we would be in a position to help root out the organizations like team rocket. So that if we want to retire from public life we can." Kaylee finishes with the dex. "What do you think Redemption?" She looks up at him waiting for his opinion.

"That it can't be any less effective than hiding and has the benefit of being able to move freely at least until being a public figure gets in the way do you have your team planned?"

"Not completely no, Pearl of course and you when I get to the league I don't think asking you to battle before then would be fair to you or my opponents. Dustin is do to migrate soon so I will be letting him go. I would like to add a lucario to the team and a blaziken. That leaves two slots open I will need a water type and a electric type I think. You know planning this is harder than I thought it would be I never planned to challenge the league."

Rowan watched them before looking down at the box he hoped she would never need. "I might be able to help with that I can get starters from other regions." He pushes the box toward Kaylee. "And it sounds like you are going to be needing this."

Kaylee watches Rowan not opening the box yet. "You are very unhappy about all this aren't you?"

He sighs and rubs his eyes, "From the time you learned to talk it was clear you would likely follow your mother's path. It is nearly unheard of to have two aura guardian from the same family at least not anywhere close together the only other case I could find was from a family that produced one every other generation." He drops his hands to the table and cups his tea even though it has gotten cold. "I was thrilled for your mother in the beginning when she came home and told us she was training as an aura guardian I knew it was a great honor. I wanted to know more so I started researching it didn't take long for my pride in her to turn to terror when I figured out that the attrition rate was one hundred percent with most dieing by their late thirties." He nods at the box. "I couldn't change her path or yours but I can at least make sure you are better armed if you do walk her path. You had every martial arts class I could get you in, in school as well as weapons, and I gathered those over the years."

Kaylee opens the box and finds a keystone set in a ring along with an almost complete set of mega stones. After taking a slow deep breath she looks up from the boxes contents. "You arm me well indeed if these are for me. Uncle Rowan please don't be afraid for me. I am not an aura guardian. And the attrition rate for life is one hundred percent no matter what path we choose to walk if mother had not died fighting she wouldn't have lived out the year not with the cancer eating her alive and the treatments failings and just making her sicker."

Redemption watches them worried by what he was hearing. "While what you say is true I very much dislike the thought of your life cut short."

Rowan nods, "I know you are right but what the mind knows and how the heart feels about it are not the same so I worry and prepare as best I can."

Kaylee sets the box down an runs around the table to hugs him. "Thank you uncle Rowan love you too."

The empty tea cup rattles and falls from Redemption's paw as he looks up and back west. "Kaylee darkness is coming."

"It is something we can face." Kaylee slips on the ring and stuffs the box in her pack, while moving around the table to his side.

"I know it is someone I have to face." Redemption stands turning to the door locket still in one paw.

Kaylee gently takes the locket and reaches up to buckle the spiked collar in place. "Then we face whatever comes together."

He looks down at her for a moment then nods. "You know when you say it I can believe it. Lets go I don't like the idea of being inside right now."

She touches his arm before they walk out. "Redemption remember you are who you choose to be you don't stand alone not anymore."


	5. Light In The Darkness chapter 5

Outside The Lab

Keylee could feel the first vibrations in the air. "That feels like.. but different do you know who it is?"

Redemption looks grim. "Chaos, Arceus dark twin."

Rowan curses and runs for his office only to come back with an azure flute and passes it to Keylee. "Win or lose you are going to need this."

"Redemption do you have a fighting type move?" Kaylee shivers thinking fast.

"Yes why?" He glances at her suddenly aware as he has been when she faced Arceus that this fierce spirit was housed in a fragile human.

"Arceus ability is multitype so if Chaos is a true twin and if you use moves in a pattern just like with kecleon you can make him vulnerable." She looks down and clenches her hand around the flute. "A pattern of psychic, dark, fighting, would be most effective if you can but psychic and fighting would give you a super effective hit every other time."

Redemption gives her a look of profound respect. "Thank you Keylee understanding what I am dealing with is a great help."

She hugs him tight before stepping back and whispering. "By your choice mega evolve."

Redemption shoots skyward even as he is enveloped in light only to emerge as mega shadow Mewtwo Y. His crest wrapped in glowing orange crystals looking like a crown of thorns as he floats calmly facing a copy of Arceus cast in midnight blue and blood red.

The battle starts with a roar from Chaos, "Time to die Shadow."

"There is no shadow here only Redemption." He sends off a shadow ball and twists out of the way escaping much of the counterattack before it dissolve into a running battle.

After about an hour they both crash into the forest below and Keylee skids to a stop using the momentary pause to play the azure flute.

Hearing the flute Chaos jerks his head around and lets out a hasty underpowered planet buster aimed at Keylee.

Redemption drops between them with a powerful protect glowing brightly only to break under a second strike.

Keylee drops the flute to try to catch him as he is knocked back losing his mega evolution.

Redemption barely catches himself before he crashes into her and rase his paws to deliver the most powerful psystrike he had ever used. "Keylee run."

"Like hell." She starts to mix potions and powders in her canteen. "Together on this path we stand or fall."

A vortex of golden light forms as Redemption finally falls after taking another hit and Arceus appears in all her glory only to find absolutely no one is paying attention. Seeing Chaos badly injured she tries to decide what to do yes he was massively destructive and a thrown in her side but he was also her balance and his power eternal just as hers was. "Who has summoned me?"

Keylee waves a bloody hand and points at Chaos. "I am a little busy here I believe that is yours." Her hands shake as she bandages, stitches, and coxes her most powerful potions into Redemption around his coughing up blood.

"How is Chaos so injured can a mortal have done this?" To her shock she could feel Chaos passing from the mortal realm the power invested into his mortal form about to burst free and tip the balance.

"Redemption did his best." Gently checks his ribs she sighing when she finds them intact.

Arceus puts a temporary seal on Chaos and looks around for a vessel that could contain it permanently. "I see where is he that I may thank him."

Keylee moves to the side so Arceus can see what she is doing. "Not really in any shape to hear you right now."

"Oh my he has fallen Dialga was right he does fall here." Glances at the seal then back at the dying pokémon he did have the strength to survive the power but he was to damaged by his past to make a suitable vessel the girl would make a wonderful vessel but couldn't survive the power.

Keylee lifts cold angry eyes to her goddess. "He is not died yet and I will not give him up without a fight he has only begun to see the beauty of this world and he deserves it all after having lived through the ugliness."

Arceus watches the girls aura flare golden as her eyes and settle around Redemption like a great wings mantled over a vulnerable hatchling and the rest of what Dialga said runs through her mind he will fall and rise wrapped in the wing of fire. She leans in, "He could live child but as with all things in the balance there will be a price are you willing to pay even if it takes a lifetime?"

Keylee looks down at Redemption and nods. "He is worth my life, worth dying for and worth living for."

"Then get on my back and lets take him to the Hall of Origins to save your Redemption." Arceus knelt as Keylee somehow dredged up the strength to lift Redemption onto her back. She glances again at the sealed power yes if they forged a soul link between them Redemption would work as a filter for the power and the girl would provide the stability, will and, direction. They would lose their mortality over time but as she said everything has a price. Once Keylee was settled she takes off.


End file.
